1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ophthalmologic imaging apparatuses, and more particularly, to an ophthalmologic imaging apparatus for obtaining retinal images at a high magnification within a short period of time with light beams having different wavelengths.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following technologies have been disclosed by the assignee of present application. An eye-characteristic measurement apparatus which compensates for aberrations of an eye under measurement by a compensation optical section and measures precisely a minute aberration remaining after compensation is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-113405, No. 2004-159779, and No. 2004-159784. A retina observation apparatus which compensates a light beam reflected by an eye under measurement in order to improve retina-image quality and obtains an optimal image is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-329282. A retina-image observation apparatus which detects a displacement of an eye under measurement and moves a wavefront compensation device according to the detected shift position to compensate the wavefront is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-006362.
To obtain images with two or more light beams having different wavelengths in a conventional ophthalmologic imaging apparatus, the light source is switched or another apparatus is used.
To compare or combine images obtained with two or more light beams having different wavelengths in a conventional ophthalmologic imaging apparatus, however, it would be necessary to perform image compensation to conduct comparison because the imaging position and the focusing position lack reproducibility. In addition, fundamentally, since the wavelength of light emitted from a light source used to measure wavefront aberration is different from that of light emitted from a light source used to observe a retina, there is a case that chromatic aberration cannot be removed by a compensation optical section and others, so that image quality deteriorates in some cases. If the wavefront-measurement light source and the retina illuminating light source emit light beams having the same wavelength, a light beam for a wavefront measurement system would affect an imaging device for retinal images, as noise, to reduce the signal-to-noise ratio (S/N) in some cases.